Bumblebee
Bee is the most agile and cunning in the Autobot rank and also most supportive to any Society scouts in the field of battle. Canon bio Bumblebee is a young and eager Autobot, one of the last generation to be created before the loss of the AllSpark. He's full of energy and determination to do the right thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action. His small size matched with his impressive speed make him an excellent scout and messenger. Bumblebee was part of the last generation of Cybertronians that emerged from the Well of All Sparks after it had stopped producing life in a lull at the beginning of the Autobot-Decepticon war. Like all born during the war, he joined the Autobots. He became part of Optimus Prime's inner circle with Jazz, Ironhide and Prowl, and also befriended Ratchet, learning first aid skills from him in the few battles they fought together. When Optimus ejected the AllSpark from the Well into space, Bumblebee distracted Megatron at Tyger Pax, and paid the ultimate price when the tyrant destroyed his vocoder. Ratchet repaired it, but Bumblebee was only able to speak from time to time. When Megatron stole the Plasma Energy Chamber underneath the High Council Tower, Bumblebee followed him to the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge below the ruins of Crystal City and witnessed him use it to corrupt Cybertron's core with Dark Energon. Bumblebee informed Optimus of what he saw, but first he had to serve as part of the extraction unit in Optimus's rescue of Sentinel Prime from Kaon. Afterwards Optimus, Bumblebee and Jetfire journeyed to the core through the Well. Due to the heavy build up of Dark Energon, Bumblebee found it a distressing experience and lost it when they reached the core, silently tearing out the protruding Corruption Spikes. Though fearful of what would happen, Optimus was able to remove the Chamber and begin Cybertron's healing. Back at Iacon, Optimus announced Project Generation One to evacuate Cybertron, for the planet could not sustain a fraction of the life it currently supported if it were to survive. Bumblebee boarded the Eight Track with the other elite Autobots and drew out and entered Trypticon. Avoiding Trypticon's corridor drones and Minicons they blew up the Dark Energon Facility, causing him to crash. Bumblebee boarded the Ark, which flew him and his friends through the last space bridge to a spiral galaxy with the AllSpark detected nearby. After passing through the unstable Space Bridge, Bumblebee and the Autobots aboard the Ark found themselves in the vicinity of a Cybertronian colony world called Velocitron. Bumblebee was part of Optimus Prime's initial landing team, who made contact with the planet's rulers, Override and Ransack. It was a time of great stress between Velocitron's rulers, and the Autobots' arrival from mythical Cybertron only exacerbated the situation. Although the Autobots secured an ally in Override, they left Velocitron on the brink of civil war during their departure. The next leg of their journey through the Space Bridge brought the Autobots to fabled Junkion, a world composed entirely of space junk. Bumblebee and the Autobots met Wreck-Gar and his ever-busy people, the Junkions, who maintained an entire planet made of derelict ships and space junk that gravitated together over time. Optimus Prime's Matrix-induced visions led him on a quest through one of the four Space Bridge nodes surrounding Junkion, and he selected Bumblebee and Silverbolt to accompany him. Through the Bridge they came across the lonely tomb of Solus Prime, fabled artifacer of the Thirteen. Her holographic spirit was called forth by the Matrix and informed the Autobots that the Requiem Blaster, most deadly of her creations, rested on Junkion and must be kept out of Decepticon hands. Returning to Junkion, Bumblebee joined the other Autobots in a struggle with the Decepticons aboard the newly arriving Nemesis. The Requiem Blaster was uncovered inside a ship at the planet's core. A weapon capable of drawing infinite power from nearby stellar sources, the Requiem Blaster had its own gravity field, and had literally been the core around which Junkion's "junk" had formed. The fighting over the Requiem Blaster ripped the planet apart, but both sides eventually called off the melee and abandoned the Blaster after learning the location of the Allspark itself. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and the rest of the Autobots boarded the Ark and began the long race to reach their civilization's greatest prize before Megatron could. Appearence in Ultima Bee haven't appeared yet, but he and the other Autobots were on the Society special task force for most dangerous mission when the Generals needed Category:Protagonists Category:Autobots